All Ready Dead
by DeadGirl991214
Summary: 17 year old Crysta has lost the only person who has kept her going in the new apocalyptic world. With 2 months into the apocalypse, she has given up on life. But when Dryl Dixon finds her in the woods about to end her life he takes it upon himself to try and save her from herself. Can she live happily with this new group or will her horrible memories destroy her?
1. The Little Angel

"Crysta, is there anymore pop tarts?"

"Le' me check." She pulled her camouflage back pack out from underneath the kitchen tabel and unzipped the smallest pocket, pulling out something with a silver wrapping paper. "Well, lucky you, kid! Ya got the last one." Smiling, she handed the little girl the food.

"Don't call me kid. My name is Amanda." She reached over and gladly took the food.

"But I like to call ya kid. It's funny to see ya gettin all worked up." Crysta smirked.

Amanda thought for a few seconds then gave Crysta a grin. "Fine, but if you can call me kid then i can call you Missy."

Crysta's mile slighted, but never left her face. "Okay, okay. I won't call ya kid anymore. Just don't call me Missy. It makes me sound old."

Amanda, clearly pleased with herself, stuck her tongue out and pocked Crysta's sholder in a playful way.  
Crysta did the same. Amanda, tried to keep a straight face but failed and went into a laughing fit. Soon Crysta found herself laughing too. But there laughter was interupted by Crysta's stomach slightly growling. She quickly covered her stomach and hoped Amanda didn't here.

Amanda looked down at her food and sighed.

"Whats wrong Amanda? Did ya all of a sudden decide ya don't like pop tarts?" She said nervously. If Amand knew she was hungry then she wouldn't eat at all. When she wanted to be, Amanda could be as stubborn as an old bull.

"Well… I'm not that hungry, I guess. Here, you can have it." She handed the food back to Crysta.

She shook her head. "Nah, it's your food. Sides, I ain't hungry." She lied. Her stomach loudly protected, giving her lie away.

Amanda raised an eyebrow at her and fought back a giggle. She turned her body to face Crysta's and looked her in the eye to show she was serious. "Come on. I know your hungry. You havent eaten in days." She said, with pleading in her dark brown eyes.

"No I'm fine. You eat. Your younger anyways, ya need more energy. Your only 'bout seven or eight, right?

"Close. I'm 9." She smiled again and leaned back against the wall. She opened the package and took out the pop tarts and handed one to Crysta. "There's two of them. One for both of us."

Knowing that she was defeated , she took the poptart and noded her head as a. _'Thank you.'_

A loud crash came from outside. They both shot up and rushed to the window.

"Amand, stay back." She whispered. "There's more now. Looks like they knocked over a trash can. It attracked the ones acrost the street too. Fuckin' great."

"You said a curse, now you gatta get me a chocolate bar!"

"Nows not the time. Shh! I think one saw us. Get down." They both got down on the kitchen floor.

"Okay, now get in the living room and stay low."  
Amand noded her head and slowly headed into the other room.

Crysta slowly got up and looked out the window. Sure enough, a walker was right out the window looking in, snarling and trying to bust the glass to get to her. "Shit. Just what we needed. Guess now I have to kill 'em and get our asses outa here. Can't we just have a few days to relax?" She asked herself, eventhough she knew she couldn't. Not in this world. She looked back to the living room where Amanda was laying on the ground by the couch. "Will ya be okay by yourself for a few seconds?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Crysta turned around and started for the back door.

"Um, Crysta?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful out there, okay?"

She smiled and noded her head. Walking outside she turned the corner tword the walkers. "This is gonna be fun." She wispered to herself. The two closes walkers where by the trash can, deciding weather or not it was alive. She walked up up behind the two walkers. Grabing the closes one to her she jamed her hunting knife into the back of its head. The others turned around and faced her, hunger blazing in their eyes.

"Okay fuckers, lets dance." She quickly grabed the next closes one and shuved the knife in the temple of its head. As something from behind her grabed her shirt, she whipped around to see another walker, holding onto her gray shirt. She tried to pull away from the ugly, slobbering, monster but it didn't let go, causing it to rip her shirt. "Are you kidding me?! This was my last shirt! Thanks alot." She kicked it to the ground and put her foot on its chest.

It snaped at her foot. She smirked and moved her boot over its face and brought it down hard, braking all the bones in its face. She turned around twords three more walkers. Greedily pushing each other out of the way.

"Don't worry. Y'all get ta die too." She raised her knife and took a step but stoped short as a blood curtailing scream came from the house. "Amanda!" Running into the house she saw that a few walkers had wandered into the house. She took them out with her knife easily. "Amanda, It's okay sweetie. The walkers are gone, come out please." Another scream.

"Amanda?" She heard banging on the walls and muffled screams, coming from upstairs.

"Oh, god. Amanda! Where are you?" She ran up the old stairs and looked in the first room to her right. She called again, but no answer. She ran out of the room and checked the next one.

Another call, but still no answers. "Dammit! This is the last room she could be in. The fuck is she?!" She put her face in her hands sat down in an old, dust covered chair.

More banging on the walls, but they where lighter than before. The sounds where coming from the wall behind her. She looked up. "No. She can't be." She put her ear to the wall. Nothing.  
"Oh shit! Amanda!" She turned around and bolted out the door. She looked down the hall to the very last door. She ran up to it and stoped when she got a foot away from the old door. She looked up at a piece of paper nailed right in the middle of it .

"DON'T OPEN WALKERS INSIDE" She read it a few more times. Maybe Amanda read it too and was hiding somewhere downstairs.

"God please don't let her be in there."

She slowly opened the door and peaked inside the large room. There where walkera in there, but they weren't attacking her and trying to eat her face off like she had expected them to do. Instead they where all huddled up in the back corner, squatting down,covered in fresh blood… Human blood.


	2. Alone And Scared

**DIARY**

_October-17-2011_

I _just found this diary. It's in good condition, so_ I _thought_ I _would keep_ a _journal of my miserable life. Ever since that horrible night back at the farm house, everything has gone to shit. I've been wandering aimlessly through the woods for who knows how long._ I _can't stop thinking about her._ I _promised_ I _would protect her, but_ I _failed._ I _probably would have ended my life by now, but_ I _couldn't bring myself to do it. Something was stopping my hand from bringing my knife into my stomach. Instead, I've gone to cutting my wrist._ I _disgust myself. Besides writhing in this stupid diary, cutting my self is all_ I _can do to get my anger out. Wow,_ I've _really become_ a _pussy, haven't_ I? _The end of the world really does change you._

**CRYSTA**

I woke up to the sounds of a walkers moans. I pocked my head out of my tent. The walker, just an arms length away from the mouth of my tent, was caught in the barbwire I set up around my camp

.

I went back inside my tent and got my last can of spaghetti o's out of my bag. I got my knife and punctured a hole at the top of the can, just big enough to where I could drink up the cold food inside.

The walker barley grazed my arm with its fingers as I walked out side. It growled and snaped at me. I sat down a foot away from it and took a big drink from the can. The walker pushed itself closer towards me.

I looked into the creatures eyes. Misty white. Its face was covered with blood, it had eaten not to long ago. Then I looked at its arms, outstretched, and trying to grab me. They had cuts all up and down them. Some old and puss filled, others partially new with dried blood, the rest from my barbwire and still driping small pools of blood on the ground underneath it.

It pushed up against the wire, braking the skin on its stomach. The barbwire sliced through it, splashing blood droplets on my face. Its arms now two inches away from my nose, unfazed by its guts pouring out of its body. I sighed and took one last dring from the can and droped it to the ground. A few minutes passed by.

A twig broke somewhere behind me. Leaves rustled. Something's walking straight to my camp. I waited. The footsteps got closer.

" Sophia! " I jumped slightly.  
Great. Now I have to deal with men. Who knows what they will do to a 17 year old girl like me. The thought made me shutterup. "Sophia! "  
There close. I stood up, grabed my bag, stepped over the fence, and crouched behind a tree.

Another minute passed by. The bushes behind my tent started rustling. A man stepped out from behind the bush, dressed up as a police officer. "Guys, there's a camp here." he shouted. Another man came out from the bush. This one had curly black hair and a gray T-shirt. Following him was another guy. He had a crossbow in his hand. "What do you think about this Shane?" Said the officer.

"I don't know, Rick. But it don't feel right. Why would someone just, leave their camp? It don't sit right with me." Replied the man in the gray T-shirt.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Do you think Sophia's in there?" The man called Rick asked, gesturing with his gun to my tent

"Dought it."

"Y'all gonna just sit here looking pretty or are we gonna look for that little girl?" Grumbled the man with the crossbow. Without waiting for a reply he stepped over the fence and disappeared into my tent.

"Anything?" Rick asked.

"No. Ain't nothin in there." He called out from inside the tent. I can't sit here forever. I thought to myself. I got up and quietly walked off.

**DARYL**

I heard Shane let out a gruff laugh. "You guy's really think we'll find her, don't you?"

"We will Shane."

"What makes you so sure, Rick?"

"I just know."

"Okay, what if we find her dead? What if she's bit?"

"Hey! " I said, my voice louder than I wanted it to be. I forced my self to be calmer, even though I was getting really pissed. "We'r gonna find that little girl, today, and she's gonna be just fine"

Ricked looked up at the sky. "Daryl, it's getting dark."

"Yeah, your point is?"

He looked back at me. "We should be heading back."

"Y'all go ahead. I'll catch up."

"It'll be dark soon, you okay on your own?"

" 'M better on ma own."

Rick didn't look convinced. "It's to dangerous to stay after dark. We'll look for her tomorrow."

"Look, I'll take that tent with me and I'll find my way back to the highway in the mornin."

"C'm on, Rick. Are we going or not?" Shane huffed. Damn this guy pissed me off.

"You two go on. I could use some time alone anyways."

Rick was silent for a few seconds. "Fine."

I turned back around and started taking down the tent.

**CRYSTA**

I looked up at the sky,the stars shining brightly. Every things quiet tonight. Nothing good ever happens when it's quite.

I was right.

Screaming broke the silence.

The screams are close.

Without thinking I immediately started runing twords the screams.

_Why am_ I _running? Do_ I _really think_ I _can save this person?_ I'm _no hero._ I _never was._

I kept running though.

I stoped at the edge of a clearing. A girl, who was no older than twelve years old, was standing right in the middle of a field of small yellow flowers.

"No! Please! Stay back!" She yelled. "Please, help, somebody!"

I noticed three walkers chasing after her. The poor girl was all out of breathe, and her pace was slowing . Fast.

I grabed a hatchet out of my back pack and I quickly ran over to one of the walkers and sliced its face in half. The girl was startled, and screamed. The other two walkers didn't notice me and kept on walking twords the girl. She triped on a rock, stumbled, and fell on her bottom. I picked up a rock and threw it at the walker closes to the girl and hit it on the side of its face.

"Hey! Uglies! Over here!"

They both stoped and turned around to face me. I put my hatchet back in my bag and got my knife back out. "Thats right, come over here, you ugly sons a bitches . Come an get me!" I waited until they got a foot away from me. I grabed one of the arms that was reaching for me and threw the walker that was attached to the arm down. I grabed the other walkers head and jamed my knife through its eye.  
The last walker was struggling to get up when I kicked it back to the ground, and stomped its head "Are you.. Okay?" I asked, trying to get my breathe back, still looking at the corpse.

She didn't respond. "Little girl?" I finally looked up at her. Her auburn hair splashed with blood, eyes where big and blue, her face speckled with freckles. She looked terrified. Who wouldn't be?

She has been chased for who knows how long through the forest, when a stranger comes charging in from the tree line and slaughters the monsters. I probably looked like a monster myself.

My hair one big mess with twigs and leaves stuck in it, my face smeared with blood, and my clothes covered in blood from head to toe.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. But I understand. I'll just leave." I turned around and headed back into the woods but I froze. Little hands had rapped around my waist.

"Please. Don't leave." Said a small, frightened voice in between sobs. The back of my shirt started getting wet with her tears. "Don't leave me." I slowly put my hand on one of hers.

"It's okay. I won't. Your okay now." I tried to comfort her.

"No it's.. I'm not okay." She sobbed.

"Whats wrong?" I said, my voice shaking. Somethings wrong. I know it.

"My n-neck hurts. It's bleeding." She started shaking.

I slowly turned my head so I could see her. Her neck was bleeding. I brought my hand up to her head and moved her hair back.

Just what I feared.

A bite.

"Am I going to die?" She looked up at me. Her eyes puffy from crying. I took her hands off my waist and nelt down on my knees and embraced her. She started crying on my sholder. I could feel my eyes starting to water as well.

"I'm scared." She whispered.


End file.
